Fairy Tales with a YuGiOh Twist
by Blazing Flames
Summary: Basically, I force the YGO cast into putting on some Fairy Tale plays. Things get a little messed up though... ON HOLD
1. Erm, cast intros?

Me: Hello viewers! The Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang has generously decided to put on a show of fairy tales for you to enjoy.

Joey: "Generously decided?!" You MADE us do this by THREATENING us and-

Me: Heh heh heh, don't pay attention to him folks. -Whispering to Joey- Shut UP! -Death glare- Anyway, let's introduce the cast before we begin, shall we?

Yugi: -Yawns- Oh, we're on? Whoops. -Blushes-

Yami: Erm… hello…

Joey: Grrr… 

Tea: Let's be friends!^^ 

Tristan: Uh… erm… Dunno what to say… I LOVE YOU SERENITY! There ya go. -Sports satisfied smile, while in background you hear Joey yelling, "TRISTAN!!!!!"-

Ryou: -Looks at video camera- What does this button do?

Bakura: PHHT! I'll get the millennium items, yes I will…

Kaiba: Bow down to me, for I am a rich snob! Ha ha ha…

Mokuba: When Big Brother says bow, you'd better bow!

Malik: o.o I'm being recorded on film, aren't I?

Yami Malik: -Stares at video camera- How can I be in there when I'm out here…

Me: Well, now that you've met the cast, let's begin the play, shall we? First up-

Yugi: Uh, Blaze? Slight problem.

Me: What is it?

Yugi: Uh, we don't have the scene set up, and we still need to get into our costumes, plus the props need to be placed out on stage, so…

Me: -Sighs- Alright, sorry folks, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to actually begin the play. See you soon!


	2. Yugi and the Beanstalk

Blaze: Okay people, we're all ready now. The stage is set, the props are up, and the cast is in costume. Our first story is, "Jack and the Beanstalk." By the way, I will be narrating all of these stories.

Disclaimer: Whoops! I forgot to show up in the first chapter! Anyway, no, Blazing Flames does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, though it would rock if she did.

Blaze: Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Jack, who lived with his mother in an old, run down cottage.

Yugi (As Jack): I hate this costume… they made me play Jack just because I'm height challenged, NOT SHORT, why not get Mokuba to do it? But no, he _had _to be the harp…

Tea (As "Jack's" mother):Hey, I'm not THAT old! But anyway, I get to be the loving caring mother.. -Eyes sparkle-

Blaze: ANYWAY, one day, Jack's mother asked Jack to go to the village and sell their cow, for they needed the money badly.

Kaiba: -Comes out dressed in cow suit- Moo… I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE THIS STUPID COW!! I SHOULD BE SOMEONE IMPORTANT!!!

Tea: Oh hush, Kaiba! Now ,Yugi- er, I mean, Jack- I need you to take Betsy here to the village and sell her. We need the money to buy food.

Yugi: But, but Betsy is my friend! Ah well, if she'll get me a decent meal…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaze: So "Jack" took "Betsy" and started along the path to the village, when a man in a suit popped up from God-Knows-Where.

Malik: -Comes out in Tooth Fairy costume and blushes like crazy- Whoops, wrong costume. -Goes backstage and comes out in Armani suit-

Kaiba: THAT SHOULD BE ME IN THAT SUIT!

Yugi: Shut UP Kaiba! Hello sir.

Malik: Hey kid, how would ya like to give me that old cow of yours? In return, I'll give ya something special, something wonderful, something -Does fony mystical voice- Magical.

Yugi: What would that something -Does fony mystical voice- magical be?

Malik: I'll tell ya what! It's a set of three magical… beans!

Yugi & Kaiba: BEANS?!

Malik: Not just beans, -Fony mystical voice- Magical beans!

Yugi: -Thinking- 'Huh, on one hand, this guy could really be telling the truth, those beans could be magical. On the other hand, he could be a big fat liar after my cow. Oh well, that cheap Armani suit doesn't lie, those beans are magic!' 

Yugi: SOLD! ^____^

Kaiba: What the…?!?! YOU'RE TRADING ME, YOUR FRIEND, AWAY FOR SOME **BEANS**?!?!

Yugi: Uh-huh. For all I know, they could give me a garden full of veggies and fruits, and I'll never go hungry again. What have you ever given me besides milk, ya cheapskate?

Kaiba: Why you… -Death glare-

Malik: Good choice kid! -Hands Yugi three brown, shriveled beans and takes Betsy- Trust me shorty, you won't be sorry!

Yugi: I'M NOT SHORT! I'm height challenged. Anyway, thanks dude!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaze: So Jack ran home, the three beans clasped tightly in his hand, and showed them to his mother.

Yugi: Look mom, I traded Betsy for these three magic beans!

Tea: Jack, I'm disappointed in you! Those are nothing but stupid shriveled beans. Go to your room, you will have no dinner tonight because of your act of foolishness.

Yugi: But-

Tea: I SAID MOVE IT MISTER! -Breathing heavily, cheeks flushed-

Yugi: -Eyes wide- Tea, wow… I mean, Yes mother.

Blaze: And with that, Jack's mother threw the beans out the window. But little did Jack or his mother know what was about to happen…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaze: Late into the night, Jack heard a rumbling sound coming from outside.

Yugi: -Pretends to wake up- Who would be making such a racket at this hour… -Looks out window- o.o OH MY GOSH!!

Blaze: To his amazement, Jack saw a Beanstalk sprouting from where the spot the beans were!

Yugi: I KNEW those beans were magic! Guys in cheap Armani suits don't lie.^____^

Blaze: Surprisingly, Jack's mother slept through all the ruckus, and considering this thought, Jack hatched a plan.

Yugi: I know! I'll get my axe (For protection, on the off chance that there's something up there, which I highly doubt) and climb up the beanstalk. Maybe there's a garden where I can gather food for our meals! Oh joy! Oh rapture! -Muttering- Oh brother…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaze: Jack changed into his clothes, went into the shed and got his axe, and stood in front of the beanstalk.

Yugi: Like I said, I hate this stupid costume. It itches! Oops, I mean, Oh boy, I didn't notice how tall this beanstalk was. Well, I better start climbing.

Blaze: So Jack ventured up the gigantic beanstalk, his axe in his mouth. Man, isn't that a little too dangerous?

Yugi: -Whispering to Blaze- No, the axe is fake.

Blaze: Oh. Ok then. Anywhoo, when he finally got to the top, there was, to his amazement, a path leading to a humongous house awaiting him.

Yugi: What a jip! There's not even a flower patch. But still, maybe I'll find something in the house.

Blaze: So the young boy traveled along the path to the house's door, which to his relief, was slightly ajar, the small opening just wide enough for him to slip through. Jack looked at his surroundings and his jaw dropped.

Yugi: -Does anime jaw drop- ALL THIS FURNITURE IS HUGE!! I wonder what the kitchen has to offer… 'If the furniture is huge, then so must be the food…^^ '

Blaze: He found his way into the kitchen, but instead of finding giant food, he found something much more valuable.

Yugi: Woah! A golden harp! DUDE! I could sell that for so much cash, our food would last 10 lifetimes!

Blaze: Jack managed to climb up the massive table that the harp was sitting upon and it began to play.

Mokuba (As harp): I should have been Jack, this harp on my back is irritating! -Presses button and the harp begins to automatically play- Ahh, the wonders of technology. 

Yugi: What beautiful music, it's so soothing… -Closes eyes and sways to music-

Blaze: But the music was soon interrupted by giant footsteps, and to his misfortune, a giant appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

Yami (As Giant): Why did _I _ have to be the giant?!

Blaze: Because, you were a Pharaoh once, and Pharaohs are controlling and powerful, so you seemed to fit the part well.

Yami: Crud. -In unenthusiastic voice- Fee, fi, fo, fum, I want to hear the sweet sound of that one. -Points to Harp-

Yugi: OH CRAP! -Hides in seat of a chair-

Blaze: The giant took the harp in one hand and asked her to play her sweet song.

Yami: Come on my lovely, play your wonderful song for me. -During saying this line, Yami is snickering at Mokuba because he has to play a girl-

Mokuba: Shut up! I REALLY should have been Jack… -Presses play button again-

Blaze: Jack watches the giant listen to the harp in disgust.

Yugi: I need to get that harp so I can sell her for cash! Now that big oaf-

Yami: I HEARD that! -_-+

Yugi: S-sorry… now that GIANT has her and I can't just walk up to him and ask to have it. 

Blaze: The giant sat in a chair, (No, NOT the one Jack was hiding on,) and soon fell into slumber. Then Jack had another Idea.

Yugi: I know!… Again. I'll sneak into the giant's palm, grab the harp, and make off with my loot. -A broad smile rested on his face- 

Blaze: So, making sure to be as quiet as he could and take VERY light steps, Jack climbed into the giant's palm and grabbed the harp, but just as soon as he was half way across the Giant's palm, he awoke, startled.

Yami: -Snort- What the… A BOY?!?! WITH MY HARP?!?! AUGH!!!!

Blaze: The giant clenched his fist, but Jack and the harp made it off just in time. The boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him and made his way out the door and down the path, the giant trailing close behind.

Yami: I'LL GET YOU YOU SHORT LITTLE PEST!

Yugi: I'M HEIGHT CHALLENGED FOR THE LAST TIME!

Blaze: Jack scurried down the beanstalk with the harp as fast as he could, but the giant was climbing down after him, every few minuites or so trying to grab him.

Blaze: When Jack reached the bottom, he got yet another idea.

Yugi: I know!… for the third time. I'll chop the beanstalk down so that giant will fall with it and I'll be rid of him.

Blaze: So Jack took out his axe and started to rapidly chop, and the beanstalk fell, taking the giant with him.

Yami: AAAHHH! -BAM!- Oww…

Yugi: Haha! Victory!

Blaze: And so, Jack decided to keep the harp and make a profit by making people pay to hear her play. Hey, I rhymed.^^ He treated her nicely, and him and his mother were never hungrey again.

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blaze: Well now, that wasn't so bad for our first performance, was it?

Malik: Actually, I think it stunk.

Blaze: -_- No one asked you, did they? Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of our little performance, and please review! Give us opinions on which fairy tale to perform next and other suggestions. Buh-bye!


	3. Authoress' Note

Dear readers,

I'm putting this story on hold till I'm done With Hiei's Mall Madness. That is all.

Ja Ne!

~-Blaze-~

P.S. READ HIEI'S MALL MADNESS TODAY!! ^_^'' Sorry, too much Pizi Stix again. SUGAR!!


End file.
